Loser
by stoley
Summary: Milly can't stop beating up Kevin. I don't know, It was a thing i wrote in class today. I actually quite like it. Give Kevin/Milly a chance! Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow! Who did that!"

"Oh, oh no, I'm so sorry!"

The bright blue eyed beauty threw a punch to a scrawny, tall, chinese kid.

"You don't hit girls! With anything!"

"C-Craig did it!"

She swung another hit, socking him in the jaw. He toppled over onto the cafeteria floor, sticky and dirty. She grumbled and aimed for another hit.

"Kevin Stoley and Mildred Neal, to the principal's office **now**!" the intercom blared. Silence reigned over the cafeteria at South Park Middle School.

The two shouted in unison, "What?"

This uproar had occurred day after day for the past two weeks, still shocking and exciting to every 8th grader. This boy was constantly pounded by this tiny ginger girl who had never seemed to have it in her.

"Mildred, how many times do we have to tell you to stop harming poor Kevin here? You know it's not allowed in school, let alone in the real world." the principal had scolded. This wasn't unexpected, either.

Kevin gave a weak snicker, holding an ice pack against his jaw. Mildred. What a stupid name. He realized it was wrong to laugh as soon as she aimed a fist at his eye-that being, his good eye, she had already blackened his left eye.

"**I'm going to-**"

"HEY! Don't even think about it, missy." The principal gave her a stern look. She lowered her fists into her lap, grimacing at Kevin.

"Principal Sneticker, my name isn't Mildred. I hate that name. Please call me Milly."

"That's not the issue at hand, here." Principal Sneticker addressed, "The issue is that you keep bullying Mr. Stoley, and we do not condone that here."

"Yeah." Kevin piped in. The dude was weak. Tall, yet built frail. A major growth spurt occurred to him in 7th grade. Though he still maintained a weak, cracked voice, even now in 8th grade.

"Now, Milly, I know that now are the years of hormonal imbalance-"

"Oh my God don't say that ma'am-"

"Do not interrupt me. Now, you may feel it necessary to pick on him, perhaps you have feelings for him or-"

"I don't like him!" Milly lied.

The two students blushed immensely. She covered her face with her hands and slumped down in her seat. She'd been trying to catch his attention for months. The only answer? Kick his ass.

Kevin shifted in his seat, feeling awkward and embarrassed. His jaw was writhing in pain. "Principal Sneticker, do you have any aspirin...?" he had asked. She shook her head.

"It's not allowed on campus, dear. You can go visit the nurse's office."

He hopped out of his seat and hurried out the door.

"As for you, Miss Neal, Detention for two weeks."

Milly groaned. Great, another two weeks to add onto the six weeks she already had. "Whatever" she grumbled, crossing her arms in a gloomy pout.

Sent back out to lunch, she met up with her two best friends, Esther and Lola.

"You beat up my brother again?" Esther cried out. She wasn't too keen on her best friend beating up her twin brother. That was like beating her up, but with a dick.

"Nice job, Milly!" Lola chuckled. She had this 'oh-to-used-to-this' attitude about her.

Milly let out a gruff sigh. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I can't fight off the urge..."

The three had been best friends for years, ever since 3rd grade-well, just Milly and Esther. Getting Gay With Kids had brought them together. Lola came into the picture in the 4th grade. They were inseparable.

"Well, I hope you feel bad!" Esther scolded, "Kevin has been in too much pain because of you!"

"Pretty funny if you ask me." Lola smirked, running a hand through her lengthy chocolate hair. She was a trickster. She thought everything was hilarious.

Esther, on the other hand, was a saint. She maintained a 4.0 GPA and never swore, threw a hit, or verbally hurt someone.

"Esther, can I come by after school to apologize to him..?"

The dark haired asian nodded, pulling out her cellphone, checking her messages. "Kevin texted. He's going home."

Milly pinched the bridge of her nose. She wished she could've just kept her distance. But no, she just had to attack him. She didn't even know what hit her.

All she could remember back in the cafeteria was something heavy had smacked the back of her head. When she looked behind her, she saw Kevin, Craig, Clyde, and Token all sitting at the table behind her, smirking. Kevin had been snickering. She had assume it was him who had threw it, and had lunged for him.

Lola rested her arm on Milly's shoulder, smiling devilishly, "Maybe she likes him~"

The ginger's face went scarlet and she tugged at her sleeves.

"Ew, Milly don't like my twin.."

"I-I don't!" she sputtered, biting her lower lip in complete embarrassment.

"How adorable, you're blushing!"

"I'm going to freaking-"

She was interrupted by the bell to go back to class. A wave of students came by, taking the three girls along. They went their separate ways and filed into their respective classrooms.

Period six. Science class. She sat down in her assigned seat, next to Clyde Donovan, the jock of South Park Middle School. If he could even be called that anymore. He stopped playing football in 7th grade.

He still held on to his baby fat and he wasn't as attractive as Bebe Stevens made him out to be.

She shifted her eyes to him, finding him reclined back in his seat, feet up on the desk.

"You're cool." She told him, resting her chin on her palm. He smirked at her, giving her a slight nod, "Thanks dude."

The two were closer than they seemed. Ever since the egg project in 4th grade, they've held a strong bond and would chat all the time in secrecy. If Bebe ever found out they were such good friends, she would have Milly's head on a stake.

"So dude, why'd you beat up Kevin!" he had asked, trying to seem tough and manly.

She slammed her forehead on the desk, "I don't know, I-"

"He likes you, y'know."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, you never noticed?"

Her face fell scarlet once again. Now she felt even worse. First she beats him up, then she lies about liking him, now she finds out he likes her. Though, Clyde could've been lying. That's not unusual for him. That has always been a habit of his. Except, he was the worst liar of all mankind.

She hoped he was telling the truth, but then again, she didn't. Why would Kevin Stoley like _her _of all people? She was rough. She wasn't exactly perfect. Besides, she had always assumed he had a thing for his best friend, Red. Now _she_ was perfect.

Though, she couldn't help but feel ecstatic. The dude she's liked for months and months could quite possibly like her back.

"Yeah, Kevin said you're—"

Clyde got cut off by Mr. Bosley, their science teacher. He was tall, lanky, and looked like a total geek. But his name was cool. _Bosley_.

He had a strange infatuation with Star Trek and the moon. He could very well marry the two without even a second thought.

"Alright, class, quiet down," He said, pushing up his thick, bulky glasses, "Today we are continuing what we learned yesterday about protons and neutrons."

All this was, was just another class period of Bosley babbling about nothing important, kids in the back of the class being loud and obnoxious, and Clyde trying to talk to Milly, only to be scolded by Bosley.

The bell had rung after what had seemed six hours, when really, it was only 45 minutes. The class had quickly fled out of the room. School was over for the day and freedom reigned over the school campus.

The rest of that day seemed to go by in an instant. Milly had visited the Stoley residence to apologize to Kevin, only to end up playing guitar hero and MarioKart with him and Esther until 8:30 PM.

This wasn't abnormal. They Stoleys' house was like Milly's home away from home. In fact, it was.

"Hey, Milly," Esther had spoken up during Kevin's try at Guitar Hero, him not missing a single beat.

"Hm?"

"Remember in 7th grade when we played Truth or Dare, and Bebe dared you to tongue kiss Kevin here?" She chuckled, curled up on the floor in front of the couch, where Milly lay.

The ginger buried her face into a throw pillow, telling Esther to shut up.

"Esther," Kevin piped in, not taking his sight off the screen, though cheeks flushed with red, "Milly and I swore to never talk about that again."

"It was just a dare! I-I only did it because the consequences you would have had me pay were insane! You guys would've made me eat your dog's canned food!"

Kevin started to chuckle, suddenly missing every beat on the song he was playing. He paused the game and looked at the ginger, "Are you serious?"

Milly nodded. Eat dog food or kiss Kevin. It wasn't that hard of a decision.

Esther rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. "We weren't actually going to make you eat the dog's canned food."

Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Are you serious."


End file.
